You make me breathe
by kenkuma
Summary: Sango's badly injured, and might not wake up again if she falls asleep. The only one there with her is Miroku, and he's having troubles breathing...
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Go easy on me. This is my first fan fic...nreep!

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 1: Awakening

A loud constant roaring, pounding in her already sore head and the faint and distant memory of familiar blurred words a mere whisper was the first thing Sango was aware of. But the continual throb's rhythmic pattern and an odd warmness that consumed her body teased, flirted, then commanded her to retreat back to the darkness that had been over her.

_It was hazy and impossible to tell what way was up. Sango twisted her body over and over again, as if that could do anything. Air pushed up against her lithe frame so forcefully she could almost hear her bones breaking, though she could not feel it. Despiratly she tried to cover her exposed face to avoid the sharp stinging that bit at her. A sudden fear rose up in her unlike anything she ever felt before. It was empowering, freezing her body until she couldn't even scream for the iron bands that clamped about her chest. But she screamed anyways, her throat rubbed raw_

Gasping for air Sango woke again, hand clutching chest and a cold sweat beading down her neck from fear. Sango tried to steady her breathing, but a great weight was pressing down on her. She tightened her eyes and willed her muscles to constrict as she curled herself into a small ball. The pain was breathtaking. Slowly she relaxed herself muscle by muscle, gently checking each sore and aching spot. Most of the pain was literally in her head. The pain came in a rhythmic pulse of sharp daggers slicing her head into ribbons and giving her only a few seconds to regain herself before the pain came again.

Sango shivered in the cold wetness that consumed her on all sides. The pressure she felt was uncomfortably damp, like a soaking blanket thrown over her shoulders. Her amber colored eyes opened so, so slowly, to be greeted by by a blurred, glittering hue of blueish gray like a plume of smoke in irregular shapes jutting both up and down from the mud and dirt floor and ceiling made of the same material as the shapes. The young taijiya rubbed her eyes in attempts to clear the fuzzy glow that hung about. For a second she wasn't sure if she was deaf, or if the thunderous rumbling she heard was real. Glancing about Sango gathered that she was in a thicket of mud in a cave or tavern of some sort, wet with the back splash of a large source of moving water.

Forcing her body to comply with her, Sango struggled to sit up. Her arms, strong enough to carry and toss the massive bone boomerang Hirikotsu, felt insignificantly week as they shook and faltered. After much struggling, Sango found herself sitting erect and shaking uncontrollably. The weight that had been pressing against her slide off her back, and caused a familiar jingling tune to echo in her confines. Filled with dread Sango cautiously turned herself and took int the unmistakable sight of a black and purple heap of colors clutching a staff with a gold oval at the tip.


	2. Chapter 2: Please smile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Thank you all! Here ya go! nreep!

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 2: Please smile

Miroku's body was in such an odd position. He looked like he had collapsed out of shear, unadulterated exhaustion. His robes were water logged, much like Sango's, and along the underside, stained a dark brown by the fresh, moist mud that caked it. Someone, or something, had ripped at his clothing, revealing several areas of bare skin. The jagged edges of the fabric made faces at her, looking like evil smirks. Smiles that taunted Sango. But the odd the was the way his body was contorted. Through her blurred vision Sango could make out the tilt of his body, and the way that his arm rested on the ground as if holding someone closely and tightly, and some of his hair had come loose.

Her pain-filled head started buzzing. Thoughts flew from one side to the other, bouncing off the walls at top speeds, colliding into each other and sticking. It didn't take her too long to figure out that he had been holding someone, and that that someone was her. And his arm had been in a very common place for his hand to wander...

"Hentai" she shouted, her voice barely above its normal volume, and Sango brought her hand in a week and pathetic slap. Her arm felt so tired and empty of all strength, and her shout made her as comfortable as slamming her head against a wall. If the increase in the throbbing wasn't so great her stomach wouldn't be churning nearly as badly. Sango's stomach threatened to empty itself.

She expected Miroku to wake up and give her some lame excuse for his lecherous behavior. But he didn't stir at all except for rolling over due to the momentum of her slap. Sango decided to risk leaning into his face, just to see if he was smirking his usual perverted grin because her vision had blurred so badly again that she could just manage to make him out.

No smile lingered on his face, no slight upwards lift of the lips. It wasn't even the collected look that she was so familiar with. Instead it was the same sort of expression he had in the the few times that his concern or worry escaped. Seeing this worried Sango, and somehow in a way she couldn't explain, frightened her more then the dream that had woken her up.

"Houshi-sama... I need you to smile now..." Sango whispered. She suddenly felt lost and confused, standing alone in the dark. Panic began to raise up in her. Where was she? What had happened? Where were Inuyasha and Kagome? Sango couldn't tell what was worse, the pain in her head, or the pain in her heart. Miroku may have very well been completely innocently protecting her from something. And she had put one and one together and gotten three.

"Please..._please smile_"


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Wow, thanks to you all again! You all are the best! nreep!

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 3: Broken

Sango wanted to break down and cry. Her emotions were bubbling just too close to the surface to ignore, and the pain was too deep to keep inside of her. But try as she might, Sango could not squeeze a single salty tear out of her eyes. For so long she'd bash her feelings down, treating them like the youkai that she slayed. There were only a few occasions that she would allow herself to cry, and those times were always because she'd been unable to fight the tears. But this was just so all enfolding that Sango basicly was in shell shock.

A thick hard ball settled in the middle of her throat, moving neither up or down when she swallowed. Since she had woken up Sango had felt unsteady. Everything had been taking a step into the vastness of space, praying that there'd be something there to catch her foot.

Right now Sango didn't need the truth. The truth was all too real and obvious. It threatened to drag her down to the darkest depths. She needed somebody to laugh and say that it would turn out alright, that this was just a small moment of sorrow, even if they knew it wouldn't.

That's what the monk was for. Miroku had a way of falsifying reality so that his lies and cons seemed...right. Even with a curse which guaranteed an early grave for him, Miroku always had a smile on his face. It could fool anyone.

Gingerly she stretched her fingers to his face, afraid of what might, or might not happen. _Don't be so ridiculous,_ she chided herself, _it's not as if I haven't seen a corpse before._

His porous skin was smooth beneath her fingers, and the curve of his jawline so predominate. But she couldn't tell if it was her skin that was cold and clammy, or his. Either way the sensation wasn't a pleasant one. It felt like stroking a fish. Sango put a slight pressure on his throat, trying to find a pulse, but if there was one, her dead fingers couldn't reach it. Her hand wandered back to his face to brush the bangs out of the way. Silently she sat there looking at this lecherous monk that had fought beside her many times. The one that never failed to turn her cheeks red in anger or embaressment by letting_ his _hand wander over her whenever they had a nice moment together. Could he really be gone?

Finally she couldn't bear the pain any longer. Sango turned her head away, hand retracting.

And there it was suddenly. The slightest warm buzzing on her bare white knuckles. It tickled her in the most pleasant way imaginable. It was breath. It was life!

Her head snapped back in time to see him opening his violet iris slowly and heavily, as if he had just been woken up from a thick sleep. Miroku's jaw moved slightly in a sleepy chewing like motion. Seeing Sango sitting over him brought a warm smile to his face, "Sango, you're awake". He began to pull himself up into a sitting position, but his left arm collapsed from underneath him when hardly any pressure was placed on it. A pained expression came to his face as he clutched his side with his cursed hand.

"_Mou!_" he exclaimed softly, sending a new ripple of pain throughout his body.

"Daijoubu ka Houshi-sama?"

Miroku acted as if he didn't hear her question. He was busy staring intently at his left arm, trying to get his fingers to wiggle. They wouldn't. Then he tried a few deep breaths and almost blacked out thanks to the white hot flash of pain it brought.

"Iie..I think my arm has been broken, and I have to breath shallow...and you?" he asked in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4: Gash

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

He's ok? Alright if you wish to see things that way...I realize that I forgot to give definitions last time, so here I go real quick for you all!

Mou-expression of frustration...also a really really fun card game

Daijoubu ka?-are you ok?

Iie-no

nreep!

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 4: Gash

"My head is killing me, and I'm tired, but other then that I feel fine. Much better now that you're awake." Sango said inching back a bit. Miroku attempted getting up again, only this time slower and careful of his left arm. She felt so relived that he was more or less fine. At least she wouldn't have to explain his death to Kagome and Inuyasha, if they ever found their way back to them. Her brown hair cascaded down in front of her face, and she looked at herself for the first time.

Sango was in her youkai slayer suit which suggested that before she wound up in the cave, there had been a fight. Parts of her armor were missing, mainly her shoulder pads. Oddly enough her katana was still at her side, but the sheath for it was nowhere to be seen. Instead of being clothed in black, she looked to be wearing brown due to the mud. A few scrapped up bit of skin were exposed the same way that Miroku was, but the damage was minor. Her hair tie was obviously washed away.

The same old perverted smirk crept onto Miroku's face. "It's so nice to know that you care Sango..." he started, but stopped at the death glare she gave him. Miroku coughed up some phlegm for a bit, sounding like he was clearing his throat. When he could breath again he looked closely at her face holding one cheek in his right hand. Sango blushed and pulled it back. "I'll control myself. I promise."

His words rung true with sincerity and seriousness. Sango let his hand touch her again.

Miroku's hand wandered about her head, pressing gently on the back of her skull as he worked his way forwards. When he got back to her face he delicately brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Sango have you fallen asleep since we got here?"

"I don't remember being awake. Why?"

His eyes stayed fixated on her forehead, near the right temple. He barely brushed against the spot with the very tips of his fingers and the pain was unbelievable. The throbing intensified and her stomach churned again.

"Come a little closer to the light...Have you had problems focusing your eye sight?"

Sango did as he requested, nodding her head in the affirmative, afraid that the pain would increase if she opened her mouth in speech. What was the monk up to?

"Close your eyes for a second or two then open them up again."

Again Sango did what Miroku wanted of her. When she opened her eyes up again there was worry on Miroku's face. He glanced around trying to find something that would be of use to him, and settled on ripping the sleeve of his robe with his teeth.

She glanced about quickly, spying a nearby pool of water. Curious as to what had him so concerned she leaned in to get a good look at herself.

She was reminded of a time when she saw a rift between two small cliffs. It had been deep and rough, curving this way and that like a snake. Only this time the rift was made of flesh and blood instead of dirt and clay. There was a long gash in her forehead that ran sideways. The color was putrid. Brown and red with flecks of green. Sango continued to stare at the gash wondering why it was so...familiar. Then she realized that it was on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Temptation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Longer chapters you say? Well I'll try. I kinda like the short little chapters and a ton of them. That way you can read more in less time. Also I'm kinda not a prolific writer. Well sometimes. I'll try to make this one a long one. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFULLY KIND REVIEWS! nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 5: Temptation

"Sango? Sango?" Miroku whispered, hoping that she could hear him. He couldn't talk much louder without pain, and he didn't feel too secure moving about in his current condition. The two of them had been lucky to escape with their lives. Miroku thought it would be best not to press that luck anymore then needed.

She continued to stare at the terrifying gash in the calm reflective surface of the pool of water. The longer she gazed at the tranquil, glossy, smooth liquid, the more distant Sango's body felt from her. She drifted farther and farther away until all that remained were her eyes, heavy and tired. Then they too vanished.

_A brief feeling of unaided flight and the image of greenery whizzing past her as she was flung backwards. The sudden interruption of that shocking, yet undeniably invigorating, sensation with a coldness that stung._

_Sango could feel the water rushing up her nose and into her open mouth, trying to take her down, fill her lungs. Quickly she clamped her lips tightly together. Her hands clutched wildly at nothing as her body was dragged along. She was now a rag doll in the mighty current being mercilessly tossed into the rocks. _

_But she refused to die. Arms continued their toil, legs pumping her towards the surface. Her head was swimming, lights flashed in her brain, everything was dancing. Time stopped. Her lungs had expanded as far as they could. Above her the sky shivered as it glowed an eerie shade of blue._

_At last she managed to break through to the surface and only had a second to gasp for air before white foam crashed against her bobbing figure sending her back down. Her arm shot up as she began to sink again, holding onto..._

A sharp ringing snapped Sango back to the cave. She shook her head wondering what had just happened. She'd been so close to remembering something. Like a young child she looked about. Her body, though still week feeling, was slightly refreshed. Had she dozed off?

Finally she turned towards Miroku to see that he held his staff slightly above the ground, the golden hoops on it sliding back into their normal resting place.

"Don't do that again!" Miroku scolded her with as much ferocity as he could muster. He actually looked angry at her. But whatever reason he had for that was beyond Sango. It was odd. Normally it was the other way around.

"Do what Houshi-sama?" Sango asked returning to him. He took the scrap of his robe he'd ripped off and began to tie it tightly around her head.

"Fall asleep. You've suffered a nasty head injury, and sometimes when someone has one as severe as yours..."

"Continue,"

"Sango...if you fall asleep again you might not wake up. You could die." Miroku finished, his voice dropping in his register. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

She heard Miroku, but the words...they just didn't make sense. Sango knew that she would die eventually. Everyone did. And with her profession it wasn't uncommon. But to die from something so natural as sleep? That just wasn't the way that she planned on going.

A huge weight was added to her shoulders, a burden she could hardly stand. The urge to cry rose up again. It just wasn't fair at all. She was worn, tired, drained of her strength. She needed to sleep. It just was not conceivable to keep going without at least a little nap.

"But I'm exhausted. And if we're to get out of where ever we are one of us is going to have to be strong." Sango said listening to the repetitive tone of the water cascading down. The sound was so pleasant to her ears. Her body swayed.

Another sharp ringing from Miroku's staff.

"Sango!"

She rubbed her face quickly to get rid of the sleepiness. Apologizing, she looked at him. Again his face looked angry, but this time his eyes were almost sad.

"I know this isn't..." Miroku started before he had to stop and take shallow breaths again, "Isn't the easiest place to stay awake in, but you have to try." He let go of his staff to take her hand. Blush settled across her face. "Promise me that."

"I'm going to need some help."

Miroku dropped her hand, reluctantly on his part. He nodded his head. _Start off small_, he thought.

"Then let's focus on surviving the night. We'll take this step," shallow breath, "by step."

It was a long time before either one spoke again. But without fail, every time Sango's feet started to stray to the realm of unconsciousness, Miroku's staff would ring out, or a sharp raspy intake of breath would snap her back. It was fascinating how every movement they made echoed in the cavern.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. He opened one eye. Miroku had been meditating. He made a small affirmative noise. "How did we get here?"

Miroku knitted his brows in profound contemplation as if he was searching for the answer. "We were fighting near a river and we fell in."

Something didn't quite ring true with his statement to Sango. But she brushed it off, assuming that if it was something serious she'd remember it soon enough. She nodded her head anyways.

"That would explain why my arms and legs are so tired, from fighting the current..."

"Must be.."

More silence prevailed. That was until a little rumbling announced the fact that both were hungry. They smiled at each other.

"Got anything to eat?" they asked at the same time.

Then again,

"No, you?"

Miroku and Sango laughed. But after a few chuckles the monk broke into another fit of coughing. He waved it off though as nothing, hiding the fact that he was scrabbling to get enough oxygen into his lungs. Dizziness fell upon him like the night had. Almost not soon enough he was back to normal.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Mwhey! I'm back, and with avengance! Well sort of. I'm actually kinda empty of thoughts for the story line of this. So since this is a Miroku Sango fan fiction, I decided to give you all a little warning. This chapter takes place with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou, who by the way, I play in an on line rpg site.

I also came up with another idea for another fic, but it's an au one, and I want there to be a balance, so I'll probably finish this and Sango's son and Miroku's daughter before starting in with the next ones.

And as always, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Arigatou nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 6: Sober Occasion

A small fire crackled as it heated up a pot of water to a boil. Kagome mechanically put the ramen in, stirring it with a spoon. Soon the delicious smell wafted about the make-shift campsite. It was a clear night, and normally there would be laughter, after all, Naraku hadn't shown his face in sometime and things were calm. But this night was different due to the absence of two familiar figures. A cheerful night had turned into a very sober occasion.

Even small Shippou seemed to know that things were different, despite Kagome's insistence that everything was just fine. He wasn't stupid. Sango and Miroku were gone when they arrived.

Kagome had gone back to her own time, and Inuyasha, impatient as always, had gone and fetched her, leaving Shippou in the care of the demon slayer and the letch. Kirara and him had decided it was best to go play a game when the two had started fighting over breakfast, (Sango and Miroku that is), and then Kagome arrived... He silently felt guilt over their odd disappearance, and it didn't help that Inuyasha had snapped at the young kitsune when he failed to pick up their scent.

"Shippou could you get me the bowls please?" Kagome asked as she pulled the pot off of the flames. Inuyasha came over eagerly, ready to eat.

They all picked at their food, even the usually ramen devouring hanyou, not really wanting to eat anything. Shippou let out a yawn.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep Shippou?" his adoptive mother asked patting at a pillow slightly off to the side. He nodded his head in childish exhaustion and curled up next to the already snoozing Kirara.

Kagome bit her lip, tears welling up already. It had been two days now and still they hadn't the slightest trace of her friends. She didn't want to admit to the fact that they could possibly be lost forever. But things looked bleak.

"Quit the blubbering wench," Inuyasha said in his normal abrasive way, hands tucked into his sleeves.

"I'm not blubbering!" Kagome shot back, seriously considering 'sitting' him.

"Whatever,"

A moment of tension, Inuyasha waiting to see if Kagome would choose to exercise her power over him or not. Instead she burst into silent, but forceful tears.

The next thing she was aware of was him picking her up and bringing her over to her sleeping bag, and tucking her in.

"Inuyasha?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep. We can search again in the morning"


	7. Chapter 7: Asphixiation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Ha! I thought I'd spoil the plot. Nah..just switch more to Miroku. You know for someone who loves him, I sure tend to beat him up a bit. Odd note... I've choked on food I think three times now, so I can relate to Miroku.

TTTT You like me! More huggles for all of you!nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATH

Chapter 7: Asphyxiation

_The pain is almost insufferable._ Miroku thought, _But it's all my fault that we're in this situation in the first place. _

It was as if his arm was on fire, and the slightest pressure on it made him want to bite his tongue in pain and caused his eyes to water. It was worse then any twinge of sharpness he'd felt from that cursed hand of his. And for his side, Miroku had no doubt that already there was a large bruise. He knew that it would be hard to breath the second he was slammed into the surface of the water, but not to this extremity.

_I probably won't last much longer at this rate, I have to endure though... but only for her. _By now it was harder then ever to catch his breath. Every few seconds it would be like a plug had lodged itself in his windpipes, stopping him from inhaling or exhaling, then after a moment of everything screeching to a halt in his eyes, he'd continue to breath.

The only thing that would carry on it's movement was his sole companion as she busied her hands in an attempts to keep from dozing off. Currently she was at the pool of water washing out an elbow guard for some purpose beyond his knowledge. Her back was turned to him slightly, giving him a pleasant view.

_Funny. She manages to take my breath away, but now when I look at her... it doesn't hurt as much and I don't have to fight._

Wearily he licked his dry and cracked lips, longing for a bit of relief from his growing thirst. He hadn't moved from his spot since he'd woken up, and the last time he'd had a drink of anything was when this whole mess had started, and he had no way of telling how long ago that was. Inside he felt sluggish, like the blood flowing through his veins had thickened somehow. Never before had he been more aware of the back of his throat.

"Are you thirsty Houshi-sama?" Sango asked turning towards him. She held the elbow guard out to him filled with water. So that was why she washed it out. Miroku stretched out his good arm, it falling to short of the cooling liquid. He splayed his fingers in hopes of closing those few inches that prohibited him from relief. Nothing had ever been so impossible as taking the water from her. Desperation drove away his common sense and he leaned forwards.

Everything went black for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few heavy seconds. When his eyes opened again Sango was at his side, no longer holding the improvised cup.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions of a monk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Ok a quick word here. GOMEN NASAI! My life has become highly hectic, and I haven't gotten the chance to type. So to make it up to all of you this will be a long chapter (hopefully) and I will reveal how they got there! nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATHE

Chapter 8: Confessions of a monk

"Spill" Sango said, her eyes cold and steely. She was tired of being left in the dark, and was concerned over their predicament. And it didn't help that the only person that was there to keep her awake had just blacked out.

For a minute Miroku panicked, but kept it hidden. _She knows... she knows how we got here..._

"Why Sango, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with his normal charm. But somehow it had lessened with his voice being just barely above a whisper. He tried to flash her a smile, and ended up giving a nervous look instead.

"You're hurt more then you said you were aren't you?"

Miroku would have breathed a sigh of relief if he didn't think that it would bring him more pain. At least now he was presented with the lesser evil of admitting to his asphyxiation.

"Hai."

Sango clenched a fist and continued to stare at him ferociously. How dare he lie to her when he was suppose to be keeping her alive! And what purpose could it possibly serve? It was becoming more and more obvious that if the two of them were to get out of wherever they were, they'd have to work together. After all, leaving Miroku behind just wasn't an option for her. He was too good of a companion, even if his hands wandered. "Well then what's the damage? Confess!"

Miroku shifted his weight awkwardly, looking like a floundering fish, what with his inability to use his left arm. It wasn't her anger that made him uncomfortable. His face stung too many times from her fists for Sango's anger to make him feel that way. It was her sudden concern over everything that was happening. That and he would be treading dangerous grounds to tell her how he'd hurt himself so badly.

"I think that I might have bruised my side that's all. It just hurts to talk and breathe." he finally said to her, hopping that his answer would be enough to satisfy her.

"Let's see then."

A moment of silence. Then Miroku's face got the normal perverted look.

"Sango! I didn't know that you felt that way!"

She looked confused for a minute. Somehow the bump to her head had slowed down her thought process. Normally she would have hit him on the side of his head by now for taking her statement _that_ way.

"Huh?"

Miroku shook his head, not wishing to press his luck. "Never mind. I can handle it on my own. Besides... I think I found a way to make my pain less."

Hours passed in which nothing much had happened other then Miroku binding his chest while Sango looked the other way. She couldn't help but smirk at that considering his normal personality.

It was odd to her though. He'd been unusually kind to her since he had blacked out. And well behaved at that. A gentle tugging at the back of her aching head wanted to know why, and for the briefest moment she remembered how his explanation of how they got stuck behind the waterfall didn't quite satisfy her.

"Did we win?"

"Nani?"

Sango rolled her eyes. By now the two of them were sitting across from each other. The cavern had taken on a golden orange glow from either the rising or setting sun, it was impossible to tell as they couldn't see beyond the rushing water.

"The fight. The one we were in before we wound up in the river."

"Oh." Miroku said growing more silent then he had been before. His thumbs chased each other about in a circular motion. "Yes and no. It all depends on how you look at it."

"I don't remember any fight," Sango said arching one eyebrow. _Yes and no?_

"I suppose it's all because you hit your head pretty hard. It wasn't anything significant. I barely recall it myself."

Sango chewed her lower lip, looking at him in an inquisitive manner. "Shippou should be fine then?"

Miroku swallowed. _This is getting to risky! You better watch your step monk or she'll kill you and not the void. _"Yes. He went playing with Kirara after breakfast."

To his immense relief she nodded her head and bit her lip, a sure sign that her curiosity had been satisfied for the moment. He was given a bit of sanctuary until she found out the terrible truth. But Miroku couldn't help but wish that it was all over.

"Sango... I.."

"Yes?" she asked him. He just shook his head.

"It's nothing.."

Sango shrugged her shoulders, too exhausted to pester him. Instead she rubbed at her shoulders, moving her head about to get rid of a crick in her neck. Miroku grabbed a hold of her, and received the usual slap, despite the shape he was in. With his one good hand he rubbed his cheek.

"I meant nothing honestly. I don't wish to ruffle your feathers." he appoligized quickly. Sango moved hesitently over to him.

"Mm... that feels good," she said closing her eyes in the comfort he provided her as the monk rubbed the sore spot on her neck single handedly.

Miroku mumbled something along the lines of "I am to please."

She could feel herself starting to drift away, and pushed his hand off of her. The guilt on his face was more then it should have been, and they both knew it. Miroku and Sango sat staring at each other, their eyes holding the conversation.

"You..." Sango finally managed to say. Miroku's head hung low. "You..."

"Hai Sango... I did."

Memories flooded her brain. _The breakfast that she'd struggled to prepare.. him spilling it on her, causing her to loose her temper... going to wash her normal clothing... getting into a heated argument... the two drawing their weapons... him grabbing the bone boomerang and pulling it away from her... falling into the river because of it.._

"You sent us to our death! All because of breakfast?"

"No Sango! That's not what happened! You were upset, angry at me, I tried to say I was sorry! But..."

She turned her back to him, stood up and walked as far from him as she could. Miroku sat staring at the ground.

_I can't reach her again..._


	9. Chapter 9: Mending Bridges

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

Whoa… look at all those reviews... and we are on chapter 9 here people! Can you believe it? Neither can I. So let's get on with it huh?

nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATHE

Chapter 9: Mending Bridges

It was driving him mad.

Sango had learned the truth, something Miroku had hoped wouldn't happen. But she only knew one side of the story, not his part. Now he wouldn't even be able to stand up for himself. Literally.

He had been staring at her since she'd moved away from him, angry that it was he was to blame over their horrid situation. If there were only some way that he could get to her, reach her one last time…

"Sango…"

Sango ignored him, pulling her knees tighter to her chin, staring out of the caves opening. It would be so easy to leave him in here, and let him rot away. But for some reason she just couldn't bare that thought.

_Houshi-sama might have tried to kill me before… but he's doing his best to keep me alive at the moment… even if it is killing him._

The caves walls echoed loud rustlings and bell like sounds with a slight hushed, "Damn". Curiosity got the better of her, and Sango turned her head slightly to see what he was up to _now_.

Miroku had moved, trying to get besides her once again and had toppled over in his feeble attempt. He was crawling over, his face set in grim determination with a hint of humility. It was like doing such a thing had hurt his pride. _If he has any.._ After going a small distance he tried to stand up again, this time with success and walked to Sango, shaking with every step. When he was close enough he sat besides her.

"Sango"

"I don't want to look at you. You make me sick," she spat at him, her voice filled with venom. Sango turned herself around so that he was now staring at her back.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" Miroku exclaimed frustrated with the taija "I've never met a girl as stubborn as you."

Sango knew he was expecting her to turn and face him. "I'm sorry I'm not as easy as those other girls. But what do you care? You like them easy." She was hitting below the belt, but at the moment she didn't care for tact.

Miroku grabbed her shoulder violently with his good hand and spun her towards him. "I do not. You just see the girls who are willing to say yes to me come. If I really wanted one of them that badly, and am what you think I am, why would I keep offering? Don't you think they would have satisfied me?"

There came no answer.

Yet again silence filled their tomb neither one wishing to say anything, fearful lest they make the other more agitated.

"It's too bad about breakfast.." Miroku finally spoke.

"Because it got us here?" Sango snapped.

"No.. well yes. But I know you don't like cooking much and I was looking forwards to it. That's why I had followed you when you went to clean up. I wanted to tell you that."

The two shifted in unison. "I thought it was for your normal reasons. That's why I brought the Hirakotsu. So I guess that part of the blame is mine."

Miroku shook his head fiercely. "Don't say that. It was my fault entirely. The only reason why I came over was so that you wouldn't think of me as a demon to slay."

"What really happened houshi-sama? Tell me the truth, from your side now."

Miroku took as deep a breath as he could manage and burst into the longest fit of coughing yet. Sango rubbed a hand around on his back trying to bring comfort to him. When she realized how intimate that was she pulled her hand back like it had just been on fire.

"Please don't stop…" Miroku whispered, pleading her, "That felt so good. My father did that when I was young and had a cough. He'd rub my back until I could fall asleep."

It was touching that the monk would allow Sango this small window into his past. Tenderly she resumed her prior activity. He relaxed noticeably and began to tell his side of the story.

"I had problems sleeping the night before, having spent most of the night pondering over some trifle. I felt sluggish by breakfast and couldn't get my body to do what my mind wanted it to do. When you gave me my dish, I wanted to eat, and thought to myself, why not sit next to the angel that I was with. But the food fell… and you know the rest."

"But there's something I don't know. How is it that I fell into the river, but you ended up besides me?"

Miroku moved his left arm just slightly, trying to get it to hurt less. He might as well have been asking for Naraku to drop dead at that exact moment. "I grabbed your hand, and didn't think about holding onto anything myself. We got separated by the current and I reached out to you again when we went over the waterfall…"

"That's what it was then… I thought that was a dream…."

"More of a waking nightmare. I couldn't reach you. We found each other once we hit water again. You were unconscious and I swam us here, but I just couldn't go any farther."

Time passed by as it always will. The two were becoming more and more aware how they needed the other to stay in the world of the living. Sango needed Miroku to keep her awake, and he needed her to keep him breathing. They talked when he was able. She kept fluttering back and forth between awake and semi-asleep.

"Miroku do you think you can talk again? If not then can you listen?" Sango asked standing up and walking to the mouth of the cave. By now she felt like herself again, though utterly exausted. Her voice carried well.

"Ears," was the only thing that Miroku could manage to say. He was having another rough spot in the breathing process. It didn't help that he was slowly making his way to the cave mouth after her.

"We need to get out of here. It was a good place for us to heal ourselves, but it will be the death of both of us if we can't get out of it."


	10. Chapter 10: Barriers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. The story and art is property of the great Rumiko Takahashi. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and in no way will be used for my betterment. I wrote this because I admire the owner's work and wish to daydream about the characters.

does a little dance Whoot people! Chapter ten! Sorry it took me so long. I sort of wandered off the face of the earth for a little while. Glad to see that my story is still being read. Let's see. At the time of posting this, You make me breathe has fallen from being on the first page of Miroku/Sango stories to being on the 21. SSAMD was on 20. If you're a reader of Sango's son, then expect a new chapter in a few days after this, a weak at most. I know that this chapter is short, but I need it to be in order to not spoil the next chapter. On a random note, my roommate finds Miroku…. Interesting….

nreep

YOU MAKE ME BREATHE

Chapter 10: Barriers

The first step was going to be the hardest. Sango and Miroku had to find a way out from behind the fall, hopefully without having to swim too much. With Miroku's arm broken, not to mention his bruised side, he wouldn't be able to swim well enough to escape from the pull of the falling water. And Sango wasn't sure how well she'd handle it despite having gaining back most of her strength.

Like a raven fascinated by a small scrap of shining metal the monk and demon slayer stood at the lip of the cave. Not a word was spoken between the two as they watched the curtain of water that barred them from exiting.

Sango sighed, her head feeling heavy and lost. She rested it on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku arched a brow, but did nothing else, which was much appreciated on her half.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Sango asked.

"The two of us have been in worse situations then this. We'll figure something out," came the usual carefree response from Miroku. And as usual, behind the smile he put on, he was actually quite worried. Not so much on his half, but for Sango. If he died, who would make sure that she got the care that she needed?

His thirst returned Miroku headed over to the pool of water to sedate himself, leaving Sango to stare ahead. He listened to her rambling on about the pickles that they, along with Inuyasha and Kagome, had gotten into in the past, and how at least back then the others were nearby… Using his good hand to scoop up some water Miroku noticed something.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango inquired.

Miroku didn't seem to have heard her for he stared at the water, and then at his right hand. He dipped his hand into the pool again and shook off the excess water, now staring at his gloved appendage.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango repeated, coming over. Why was he staring at his cursed hand? Her mind instantly went to the worst possible outcome. Could it be the kazaana was going to swallow him whole, and she as well?

"The wind's blowing," Miroku, said, grabbing a hold of Sango's hand, getting her fingers damp. It took her several moments to realize that the side of them that faced away from the waterfall felt cooler. She looked at Miroku and was granted one of his most sincere smiles. "If we go that way we might find a way out."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. If the wind was blowing from the other end of the cave, there had to be some sort of opening. With any luck it would be one big enough that they could squeeze through.

"I'll lead," the monk said, heading towards the portion of the cave that they hadn't looked at before. Sango followed behind him like she was his puppy. What looked like a dead end actually had a small crack in it. The two looked at each other with identical smiles. The nightmare was almost over. All they had to do now was get through this tunnel and to a village…

Miroku, though not large and bulky, found it difficult to fit into the crack. He had to duck down and turn slightly sidewise just to get in. From what he could feel, it didn't get much better further ahead. Still, it was a better escape from the cave then going out the way they came in, cramped or not. It was a good thing he could deal with tight spaces. Sango followed him in, and the two made their way to the other end.

It was black as pitch, but it was easy going. There was no risk of getting lost. All they had to do was keep moving the way they were. If Miroku bumped into Sango, he knew he was heading the way they came from, and if she felt herself falling away from him, she knew the same thing. Each shuffle step didn't quite echo, but seemed to be amplified and distorted. The fabric of their clothing ruffled louder as they got closer to the end, and it felt as if an invisible hand was forcing them backwards. Sango grabbed a hold of Miroku's robe, trying not to get blown away. She could not see how strained his face was as they pushed forwards.

"I keep thinking that there's going to be a pit someplace, or that the floor will cave in on us," he shouted to be heard over a new type of roaring, earning himself a coughing fit, and scaring her half to death. Sango's head started buzzing again. Just when she thought she'd gotten use to noise…

"What?" Sango asked, realizing that he wouldn't be able to hear her even if she shouted at the top of her lungs. The sound was so loud now that it blocked out any sound she could make.

Every ounce of his strength was put in an effort to keep moving forwards. The source of the wind was just further ahead. It felt like the two had been walking for an eternity now. Surely whatever was causing such powerful wind was powerful. There wasn't a way it could have traveled a long distance without dying down to nothing if it was just a gentle breeze. The tunnel was still dark, and Miroku wondered if perhaps there was a storm outside. He didn't sense any sort of demon.


End file.
